Little Red Warblette
by Little Jamjam
Summary: From an adorable shy Crawford Country Day girl to Dalton's Little spunky Warblette... When a girl enters the world of Dalton Academy. Spin Off after Blaine and Kurt's transfer to Mckinley.  PLZ. READ AND REVIEW  Dalton Academy/Warbler fic


**Hi! This is my 4****th**** fan fiction but my longest one**

**This is still a Glee (mostly Warbler/Dalton Academy) fan fiction but the main character and most of them will be my OCs.**

***** I know after or even before I've published this, Dalton Academy appearances will soon be not in the show longer that we liked(T_T) but they will always stay in my heart (and imagination) and I hope yours as well. I know I'm not as good as CP Coulter but I hope you'll like (love if possible) this story. This is my very own spin-off after the death of Pavarotti…poor bird :( and Blaine and Kurt left Dalton Academy (Why did they have to leave? ...rhetorical question this... may be season 3 -Blaine- but let's pretend they already transferred)**

**Note: This is not a Dalton by CP Coulter adaptation… this is my own(well I did borrow a storyline on one of my fan fictions but with a LOT of differences) … well I think it's mine (I don't know if there is another story line like mine in GLEE/ Dalton fan fiction… if it will be the same characters as mine now that is just weird…except for David and Wes and warblers that i know on the show of course this won't be Dalton Academy if their will be no them right?…since I don't really know their surnames on the show I'm going to use their surname on Dalton…) **

**Note: -CP Coulter really is an AWESOME, talented and beautiful author and woman and my inspiration why I started to write glee fan fictions (all of my fan fictions not just this I have three other stories not just as long as this though) I just started to write this year to be exact, January 1, 2011 and discovered that I like writing…never written stories before this year…I tried to write poems before but I just did it for school so it doesn't really count.**

**P.S. I kinda change the color of the ties of the uniform of the school in this story …please don't be mad at me nor hate me (please).**

**DISCLAIMER IN ALL MY CHAPTERS HERE: DON'T OWN GLEE or Dalton Academy or Crawford Country Day and the songs i will put in this story **AND NEVER WILL …** unless I made a song but sadly i don't have a talent for those  
><strong>

**Anyway… my fan fic…my own OCs…I hope you like her and this story and but mostly her. Okay like them all. Tell what ya'll think okay? Happy… Upset… violent reactions? Or no reaction at all (In writing only)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi! **blushing** I'm Mihoko Shire, Miho for short. I'm 14 years old and a high school freshman this school year. My name is a little unique as you can see. My mom was a Japanese-American and my dad was from England. I was a student of Crawford Country Day and planned to still study there for my first year of high school but here I am now in front of Dalton Academy, an all-boys school. Wonder why I am in an all-boys school? I'll gladly tell you. It all started on my last couple of days of school at Crawford.<strong>_

* * *

><p>All girls who are going to be a high school freshman next school year had gathered in a room for an announcement from the Head Mistress." Good Morning, girls. You must be curious why I brought you all here "The rest of the girls started whispering to each other except for Miho. She was rather shy towards people, especially boys her age. Though she was well-liked by her schoolmates and teachers due to her very sweet nature and gentle personality not to mention her adorable Asian features, long beautiful brown hair, pigtailed hairdo, cute black- colored eyes beneath her round glasses and petite physique she got from her parents…mostly her mother's which her schoolmates find extremely cute, she doesn't have many friends because she was so shy. But she does have best friends, Kendall and Layton, known as the Porter Twins<p>

The head mistress let tension to fill the room before she finally announced why," Our sister school, Dalton Academy, planning to make their school to be a co-ed school so Dalton Academy had requested for enroll one of the students of each all three houses of our school "The rest of the girls were pretty much optimistic of the news, however, Miho was less enthusiastic .Why would she? She in a school full of boys and live with them would be her worst nightmare. The Headmistress continued" Of course we won't just send any girl there. The girl chosen must fit the qualifications that the school requires. The qualifications are based on your behavior, proper etiquette, grace, grades and how you get along with the opposite sex. If you fit the qualifications required by the school you will be sent to Dalton Academy and finish your studies there. Your parents and guardians had been informed of this so if ever chosen you will be sent to Dalton Academy at once." Miho felt quite relieved of what the Headmistress had said. There was no way she could be chosen. Sure she is a good student, well-liked by students and teachers, a straight A student, she can even play piano, guitar, harp, and violin …and good at other things too including singing but very few knows about that…a very talented girl, but her proper etiquette score barely passed 50%, she barely can sit in proper posture and sometimes every time she eats, there is cream or sauce on the side if her cheek. Her grace score was even worse, it barely passed 20%, there was no day that she tripped, fell on something, bumped on something or someone or even broke something before the sun goes down, in short she is extremely clumsy. Worst of all was her communication with the opposite sex, it barely passed 10%, and the only males who she is comfortable with are her father….well not much to her father, they barely see each other nevertheless talk, older brother, her best friend Layton, male relatives…who are almost all in the age of fifty, her male teachers and little boys. A chance of talking to boys her own age excluding Layton will be 2%. So she thought that there is no way that she will be chosen. Well that was she thought.

Next day came. Once again the all the girls gathered in a room, awaiting for the announcement who is the chosen girl. The Head mistress opened the envelope, with written name of the chosen girl. The Head mistress smiled once she saw the name of the chosen girl." The girl who fitted the qualifications of Dalton Academy are…" The room was full of tension and excitement"Ms from ...Ms from…Ms. Mihoko Shire of the Amaryllis House." The room suddenly became quiet. Everyone was shocked at the result. Miho's eyes were wide eyed in horror. Before she knew it she was on packing her things for Dalton Academy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Goodbye Crawford...Oh no Boys<br>**_

* * *

><p>And here she is now n front of Dalton Academy with two girls from the other is little contact between each . She thought that they seem very nice and friendly. Then one of the girls approached her" Hi, I'm Genevieve Belle. I'm a Somophore,. Call me Ginny from the Clematis House". Miho can sense the girl's southern accent when she spoke. She was a lot taller than her. Miho is only 5'2, the girl is 5'11, the girl has slightly tanned skin, red short curly hair with cute bangs and a headband, with deep brown eyes. Her very cheerful energy overwhelmed Miho and all she can do was to smile. She didn't realized that she was blushing until she heard the taller girl giggle" Why aren't you adorable. What's your name?" She blushed more once she heard what the other girl had said" I... I'm Miho…Mihoko Shire, Freshman f…from the Amaryllis House." The taller girl smiled.<p>

" What a cute name! You are even cuter little Red… I'll call you little Red from now on. Is that okay? You remind me of that cute little girl from that fairytale Little Red Riding Hood." she thinks there is nothing wrong with that so she gave the girl a smile" Sure" then the girl suddenly hugged her" Will be the best friends ever." Miho can barely breathe because it was so tight. When pulled away the girl apologized for almost suffocating her which Miho gladly accepted. In fact she kinda liked it she'd never been hugged that tight by a girl …well except her best friend, Kendall. Miho noticed that the other girl with pale skin, long blonde hair and intense blue eyes was looking at her, She that girl. She was the most popular girl in girl's name is Cerise Darly, a Junior from the Zinnia. She wondered why the girl was staring at her but ignored it. Moments later a short haired brunette in glasses, with pale skin color, freckles on each side of his cheeks with dark chocolate colored –eyes boy in Dalton uniform came towards the three girls. It made Miho bit scared which made her hold Ginny's. Thankfully Ginny didn't mind.

The boy started to speak." Hello girls. I'm Gunther Turner, Dalton Academy's Student council President. The Head master has been expecting you. Now please follow me." He walked as the three girls followed him in a room with a very big door and a sign of Headmaster's office. Once they entered the office, they saw a man maybe in his 50's sitting on the chair smiling at us." Good day, ladies. As you all know, I am the Head master of this school. It is an honor to have you all here." He said optimistically and continued" you girls will represent the three houses of Dalton Academy… each one of you will be guided by the senior Head boy and another senior of the house you are in…Ms. Belle, you will be in the Sapphire House, Ms. Darly, you will be in the Emerald House and Ms. Shire, you will be in the RubyHouse. Here are your class schedules, your very own room keys and your school uniforms. There will be no classes for you three for today instead you will be guided by your two assigned seniors to tour you around the school. Now carry on and wear your uniforms, there is a dressing room in my secretary's room. You may use hers …your seniors are waiting outside." The girls finally went of the room dressed in a "girl-style" Dalton uniform, each in different colored ties… red with blue stripes for the Ruby House, green with blue stripes for the Emerald House and white with blue stripes for the Sapphire House. Outside the room, six smiling boys in Dalton uniform were waiting for them. Miho reluctantly let go of Ginny's hand to meet her seniors. Her seniors looked very happy to see her." Hi I'm Wes, you must be Mihoko. Welcome to Dalton Academy" said the older Asian boy" I am the Ruby House's Head boy…this is David…he will be your guide for tomorrow. He will be with you during the start and end of your every class for a day to guide you through your subjects" pointing out the other boy with dark skin tone waving at her and giving her a friendly smile. Miho was unable to speak and felt her face warm up… just stared at the two boys like a deer in headlights." I…I… "You must be new in this whole "new kid in school "thing, aren't you Little Red? …"She wondered why she had been called twice now in that name by two people and didn't know each other._" Maybe it was just a coincidence" _Miho thought to herself." Yes. Yes I am" she nodded, looking on the floor. The Asian boy looked at her and smiled" Mi—"

"It's Little Red!" David whined. Wes glared at David for interrupting him" Is it okay for David and the rest of the Ruby House to call you "Little Red", Miho?" asking Miho for permission. She'd been asked that question by the girl earlier, Ginny and agreed to be called by that name so there is no harm being called by that name by others. Miho blushed before answering" S…Sure..."

Both boys smiled. Wes went back to the topic he left moments ago" We're glad Miho-"David interjected "Hey! Why aren't you calling her Little Red?" Wes blushed " Well I like her name." he cleared his throat before facing once again the petite girl" Anyway as I was saying we're glad Miho that you're here in the Ruby House. The boys may have an inspiration now to clean up and behave like good boys now that a cute girl such as yours is here" Miho blushed furiously.

Moments later… the boys started to tell Miho about the rules, curfews, history and the events and occasions celebrated by Dalton Academy as they walk all over Dalton Academy …of course with some difficulties like Miho almost falling down the stairs or almost bumping into a wall and panicking every time the boys tries to hold her hand and finally calming down getting comfortable with the two boys faster than expected …

After a few hours….the boys escorted her to her room" Well…this is your room. You have your own closet, dressing room, bathroom, bed, study table and if you can play any musical instrument, you can practice in the Music Room just beside the other room. It's the only one with a soundproof system so you might see people from the other houses using that room. If you needed any assistance David and I will be just a few doors away from here…room with initials of H and S in color red. We must be going now. Have a good night Mihoko" Wes politely said. "Sweet dreams Little Red" David added before she entered her room and giving them a sweet smile.

* * *

><p>Now Miho is now all alone in her room. She looked around her room. "Very pretty" she thought. Her most of her things even her musical instruments are already fixed and ready. She just placed some special touches for her room….picture of her parents, brother and her best friends Kendall and Layton. Kendall Porter, like Miho she is also half- Asian, Miho's mentor and same house as hers at Crawford. A half- Filipino girl, three years older than her with a very energetic and spunky personality. She was Miho's total opposite, though Miho does have a sort of spunky side hidden . She is one of the most outgoing girls at Crawford and was even voted as one of the most popular and beautiful girls in school. She has beautiful deep brown eyes, brown flawless skin, black pixie cut style hair and a very cute dimple on each side of her cheeks every time she smiled. Kendall and Miho have been friends since Miho was in pre-school and Kendall was in her third grade. She was the one who taught Miho how to play guitar. People say it was a miracle that they even became friends because they are so opposite yet so similar at the same time. Even though Kendall is very charming and popular in school, she is very humble and caring to people especially when it comes to Miho. She is very protective of her. She even fought with Miho's older brother about who will be the one to be with Miho each day. Sometimes she wins, other times he does. Layton, Kendall's twin brother, on the other hand, is quite different from his twin sister. In fact, people thought that he is Miho's twin instead of Kendall. He is from another school same as Miho's brother before college, Dulwicher Private School, only sister school of Dalton Academy that was already co-ed twenty years ago. He is almost the same height as Miho and is almost a male version of Miho. He is also shy as Miho though he is very confident during performances. He is quite more feminine than most boys maybe that is why Miho was so comfortable with him in the first place. He discovered he was gay when he was thirteen years old …Miho was actually the first person he told that he discovered that he was gay before his own sister and his family. She hid it for three years because Layton asked her not to tell anyone yet. She was very good at keeping secrets and being a good friend, she agreed. She is not a person who pressure people, she believes he'll tell them when he is ready. Finally after three years he told them. Thankfully they accepted him and actually had a hint that he was gay before he even knows it himself. Miho was proud of her friend for that. Their bond grew stronger because of that<p>

He was a less clumsy version of Miho, the only difference of them besides their gender and appearance is that he is a dancer … ballet to be specific. Though with his cute charm, cherubic Asian version features, black short hair, deep brown eyes and brown flawless skin tone skin like his sister's, sweet and gentle personality… he find it difficult to be friends to boys in his school, he tends to run away or unable to speak every time he tries and only comfortable to be friends with girls though he does have a few friends that are boys including Miho's brother who had become his own mentor and big brother figure. Miho tends to be very motherly when it comes to Layton. He makes her independent…or a motherly figure and some times brings out her spunky,inner rockstar side of her

Miho's thought of her best friends and also her brother made her happy and sad at the same time. She really is going to miss them.

Then she fixed her music sheets on her study table and her dog stuffed toy in a dress and a hat though she still think the toy look like a boy dog wearing a dress she named it Hikaru, given by her brother on her sixth birthday, beside her bed then finally went to shower then got dressed into her pajamas before heading to her bed." It's going to be a long day tomorrow" she said to herself then fell to a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, her alarm woke her up. It was a good thing that it was just her alarm clock that woke her up or something bad will happen. She started to fix herself up. She turned beautiful hair into cute pigtails, put on her round glasses and neatly wore her uniform which she still needs some getting use to. Once she's ready, she went downstairs to get something to eat at the cafeteria before class. As she was about to seat to empty seat alone she was pulled away by a red-headed tall girl, Ginny." Mornin', Little Red… Come on! Sit with me". Miho was about to go to Ginny's table when she saw a swarm of white with blue stripes tied Dalton boys surrounded the table. Miho stopped walking…staring at the swarm of boys…scared. Ginny looked at the scared fragile girl and smiled at her. "Don't worry Little Red, they mean no harm…I'll make them go away". She walked towards the group of boys, holding Miho with her, who is now blushing furiously" Excuse me boys… My friend isn't used to boys around her much…she is from an all-girls school. If ya'll don't mind, may ya'll please move away for a bit to make my friend comfortable?" The group of boys smiled." Of course Princess Ariel…we apologize for the inconvenience"<p>

"_Princess Ariel? Isn't that Little Mermaid… she has a nickname too"_ Miho thought.

She quickly moved away from the table. Miho awkwardly sat on her seat and look at the brunette girl." I'm so sorry Gin- err Ariel? …you don't have to do that". Ginny once again smiled at her." Oh it's alright Little Red and ooh I really like that Ariel name. It makes me feel all princessy, from now on I'm known as Ariel." She tried to sing a line from the "Part of Your World"…

" _Up where they walk, up where they run. Up where they stay all day in the sun. Wanderin' free - wish I could be part of that world" _

Unfortunately, singing isn't one of best talents. Miho was sure she just saw a glass on one of the tables near them almost crack. Finally Ginny stopped.  
>"By the way, I plan to do that any way. Those Sapphire boys are so err um… needy. They follow me anywhere I go carrying my things and giving me gifts not that I'm complaining…I have five older brothers back home and a little brother so I'm used to boys but it's just nice to have a girl talk every now and then… What about you Little Red, got any siblings back in London?" Miho nodded" I have my "onii-chan" "Ginny gave her a questioning look" Onii-chan? What does it mean?" Miho blushed. "Oh! It means big brother in Japanese. It's what I call my brother. His name's Jun. We're very close since I can remember. His six years older than me and he is in college now studying to be a doctor at … Stanford University. He doesn't know I'm here in at Dalton since I've been here." Miho slightly smiled at the thought of his older brother. They were very close. Her brother has been her father and mother to her since their mother died ever once she was born and because their father isn't around much. Unlike Miho, he inherited more of their father's looks than his mother's. He is six feet tall, pale skin, blue eyes. The only things he inherited from their mother's in looks are her black hair but curly like their father's and ears. Though the siblings are quite different in looks and the only things they have in common in looks are their ears and that they both wear glasses, both of them care a lot for each other.<p>

Ginny patted her head." He must have been a great big brother, isn't he" Miho 's smiled brighten and nodded" Yes. He's the best"

For the first time in Miho's life. She is actually talking longer than five minutes to a person, other than her brother and her best friends, she just known twenty hours ago. She feels comfortable around Ginny's company and they actually have something in common like their love for Broadway musicals and Japanese food.

* * *

><p>After several minutes of talking and eating their breakfast. It was time for her first class as David went towards their table." Good Morning Little Red. It's time for your first class." Miho started to stand up and wave good bye to Ginny before leaving with David. The walk with David to her class was a bit awkward. Miho wasn't talking. She just carried her things…not looking at the boy. David stopped walking, facing the petite girl who continued to walk until she accidentally bumped her head on the boy's chest and fell on the hard marble floor and started crying. David momentarily panicked when he saw the girl crying." Shhh… don't cry Little Red. If you stop crying I'll…I'll…" David digging something in his pockets" Aha! I'll give you chocolate" Miho looked at the worried boy and stopped crying…waiting for the chocolate to be given to her. David was quite relieved that Miho quickly stopped crying as he gave her his chocolate. He didn't know chocolate can make a girl so happy in such a short time.<p>

Seconds later, they continued to go towards Miho's class room. Once there, David entered first and Miho followed.

A tall, dark man with gray hair and glasses was standing in front of the room full of boys." Good Morning Mr. Sullivan, thank you for assisting Ms. Shire here for her first class you may leave now." David smiled at Miho before leaving the room. Miho felt sudden panic screaming inside her head. She was now alone with boys…boys she never knew. She wanted to just run away but she can't. She can't move her legs and even if she could she wouldn't let herself do it. Grades are very important to her.

Then the man suddenly said" Well hello Ms. Shire, welcome to my class, English 101. You may seat beside Mr. Harper". Miho flinched a bit after she learned that she'll be sitting beside a boy who was waving at her. She slowly went to her seat, blushing furiously. She was unable to look at the boy who is now staring at her and almost tripped when she was about to sit.

The boy smirked at her." Shire huh... Mihoko Shire. You must be the "famous" Little Red Wes and David was talking about last night. They were right. You are cute." Miho looked at the boy dumbfounded. She can see the boy was good-looking. He has striking green eyes, fair flawless complexion and a messy blonde hair. "Nice to meet you Mihoko. Name's Jayden. I'm a Junior, a Warbler and I'm also a Ruby." She gave him a sweet yet awkward smile before looking away." Ni…Nice…to…me…meet…y…you J…Jayden and you may call me Miho if you want" blushing furiously. She blushes a lot.

Once the lecture had started, she actually find Jayden a nice person. She thought of him as a smart, sweet, gentle, warm and funny guy. He even let her copy some his notes which was very neat and clearly written to guide her from the past lessons. Jayden kinda reminds her of her older brother. Her first class went smoothly. It was almost time for her next class. Pull out her schedule to see what her next class is is when the older boy took the paper and smiled" Oh! We have three classes together and we even have the same free period. This is great". Jayden gave back her schedule, patted her head and carried some her things. Miho panicked, trying to get back her things from the older boy. Unfortunately, she was too short to reach the boy who doesn't let her get her hands on them. He is a feet taller than her." I can carry them myself Jayden. Please hand them to me." The boy smirked at the petite girl." What kind of guy will I be if I let you carry all these things? I'm not just gonna stand here and watch a "tiny" girl carry all these things by herself." The petite girl glared at him" I'm not "tiny". I'm just short!" She is very sensitive when people talk about her petite height. Jayden was quite amused of the girl's expression. Her lips pouted, brows furrowed and her cheeks blushed slightly pink. The boy smiled." I'm kidding. But I am serious on carrying these… you look very cute right now by the way…" Miho just stared at the boy in utter shock, unable to speak and once again blushed. They both went outside of the room, seeing David and Wes standing in front of the doorway." Hello Little Red. It's time for your next class, Home Economics" said the boys to the girl in unison. Then they noticed the boy next to her." Oh, hello there Jayden. I didn't see you there for a moment" said Wes. The blonde boy smiled and waved at the boys." Hello Hughes…Sulley" David looked at him, amused. " I didn't know you take 's English class, Harper." Jayden smiled." Well now you know."

"I see you've met our Little Red" The two older boys now patting the younger girl's head like petting a little puppy." Now let's go Little Red. We need to take you to Mrs. Mellary's class. She is very strict when it comes to punctuality." They were about to leave when the blonde boy took the girl's hand. Miho's head was screaming in panic and her eyes widen in horror. She never held a boys hand other than her best friend and her brother. The boy smirked" I'll take her with me. We have three periods together including the cooking thingy and besides, I know a shortcut." Ignoring the confused looks the older boys was giving him, he pulled away the petite girl from them and took off with her.

Miho just let the boy pull her away to guide her to the room. She is practically in autopilot in other words "unconscious yet still walking and breathing" state right now due to blushing overload thanks to Jayden holding her hand.

* * *

><p>The two finally arrived for there next class. The room was full of kitchen utensils and appliances. Miho who was autopilot begun to awoke from her unconscious state. She was jumping in joy in her head. Other than music, she loves cooking and actually good at it. If she chose culinary arts as her major for college, she might be top of her class.<p>

Miho excitedly went to her seat pulling along the boy who was holding her hand. It's the boy's turn to be pulled away. Jayden just stared at the petite girl in shock. He didn't expect a girl so "tiny" could be pretty strong nor this optimistic about cooking. Jayden thought this girl seems to be pretty interesting. He never met anyone like her before.

"Hello Mr. Harper…Ms. Shire, it so nice to join us on time. Please go your stations now." said Mrs. Mellary. This isn't what Miho expected Mrs. Mellary to look like. She looks like a young – just-graduated-from-college woman. If you compare her to Miho, you'll think she is just a young mentor of Miho, an attractive one. She has tanned flawless skin, long layered style brunette hair and light brown eyes. She is very pretty.

Jayden reluctantly let go of Miho's hand for they have their own stations. Miho, on the other hand, quickly went to her own station, amazed by the high quality equipments and ingredients.

"Today class, we will make a three- layered chocolate cake. The instructions are there on the side of your stations. I'll be checking your progress in thirty minutes." Mrs. Mellary said as she read a cooking book. Within those thirty minutes, most of the students have no idea how to make it. Few including Miho actually knows how. She didn't have to look at the instructions. She just prepared herself, the ingredients according to the recipe, pre- heated the oven and look what kind of cake it should be.

She was so happy that she didn't realize she was singing.

_I'm as mild and as meek  
>As a mouse<br>When I hear a command  
>I obey<br>But I know one spot  
>In my house<br>Where no one can stand  
>In my way <em>

**Boys and Mrs. Mellary immediately looked at the singing girl**

_In my own little corner  
>In my own little chair<br>I can be whatever  
>I want to be <em>

**Miho wasn't aware that people are looking at her right now **

_On the wings of my fancy  
>I can fly anywhere<br>And the world will  
>Open it's arms to me<br>I'm a young Egyptian princess  
>Or a milkmaid <em>

**She was mixing the ingredients as she slightly danced**

_I'm the greatest premadonna  
>In the land<br>I'm a heiress who has always  
>Had her silk made<br>By her own flock of silkworms  
>In Japan<em>

**She twirled before pouring the cake batter into the baking pan and **

_I'm a girl men go mad for  
>Loves a game I can play<br>With a cool and confident  
>Kind of air <em>

**The boys stared at her in amazement including Jayden who is very impressed**

_Just as long as I stay  
>In my own little corner<br>All alone  
>In my own<br>Little chair  
><em>

**She happily put the pan into the oven and continued to sing as she prepares her things for the cake's icing. The boys and even Mrs. Mellary are now ignoring what there are supposed to do now instead they are watching her. She was completely unaware and just inside her own world of music and baking sweets**_  
><em>

_I can be whatever  
>I want to be<br>I'm a thief in Calcutta_

**She tasted the chocolate cream mixture and smiled  
><strong>

_I'm a queen in Peru  
>I'm a mermaid<br>Dancing upon the sea  
>I'm a huntress on an<br>African Safari  
>It's a dangerous type of sport <em>

**Once she finished the cream mixture, she put it into the refrigerator**

_And yet it's fun  
>In the night I sally forth <em>

**She started to twirl around again and accidentally bump some of the utensils**_  
><em>

_To seek my quarry  
>And I find <em>

**Then finally she realized that the rest of the room was staring at her**_  
><em>

_I forgot to bring my gun  
>I am lost in the jungle <em>

**Her eyes grew wide in horror and embarrassment  
><strong>

_All alone and unarmed _

**She begun to blush red as a tomato**_  
><em>

_When I meet a lioness  
>In her lair<br>Then I'm glad to be back  
>In my own little corner <em>

**She slowly hides on the counter**_  
><em>

_All alone in my own  
>Little chair<em>

For a whole minute, silence filled the room, then suddenly the blonde tall boy, Jayden, was now clapping," Bravo Miho." The rest followed and started clapping and cheering. Miho couldn't be more embarrassed to what she did minutes ago. She can't believe she even did that. The boys grew tired of cheering and went back to what they were supposed to do; Miho was still hiding from embarrassment.

After a while of hiding, she quickly came out from hiding for her cake is already well baked. She quickly removed the cake from the container, cut it into three layers, immediately took the chocolate cream icing she made earlier and hides again to let the cake cool.

Jayden was getting worried about the hiding girl so he left his station to check if she was okay. Once there, she saw the girl hiding under the table, silently crying. The boy slowly went near the crying girl. "Hey, why are you crying?" Miho looked at him, still crying" Isn't it obvious? I made a fool of myself. Suddenly burst out a song in front of everyone… if I could just be invisible, I would totally do it. I'm so stupid sometimes." Jayden hold her hand as he uses his other to take out his handkerchief, wiping her tears." You're not stupid. You're just so happy that you sing. It's kind of cute you know and you sing beautifully." Miho blushed and smiled" You really think so?" He smiled." I know so. Come on. Get up. You can't hide in here forever you know and your cake needs to be coated with chocolate cream sooner or later, remember?"

She almost forgot her cake and immediately stood up. Jayden was quite surprised for her sudden cheerfulness from her gloominess minutes ago. She was about to put on cream on the her last layer when an oven from one of the stations became on fire. The rest of the boys started to panic and quickly took the fire extinguisher. Once the fire was taken out. Everyone including Mrs. Mellary at Jayden, though Miho was only looking at him because every one does. The rest of the room at him and said in unison." Jayden Harper! Not again!" Jayden gave them an apologetic yet awkward smile.

" Sorry guys… Mrs. Mellary… Mr. Oven…" Jayden was sure Miho was holding herself not to laugh" Don't worry Mrs. Mellary. I'll pay for the damages." Miho couldn't hold her laughter. Suddenly burst out a laugh. This time she is very aware that people are looking at her but she didn't care anymore. Moments later, everyone even Mrs. Mellary laughed with her. Her laugh was contagious.

After every one had their good laugh, things turned back to normal." Okay, boys and Ms. Shire, your cakes should be ready by now. Let's taste it." Some of the cakes are alright, terrible and some are even not edible including Jayden's burnt to crisp cake.

Finally it was time to taste Miho's cake. checked the appearance of the cake first. She is very impressed. Good thing there were only five students in this class, or else the cake will be gone in just a blink of an eye. Everyone except had their own piece of her cake and took a bite in unison. While Miho just normally ate the cake, the rest looked at her in amazement after they took a bite of her cake. They were sure that they heard angels sing.

Mrs. Mellary hugged her" Dear child, you made me so happy. Your cake was amazing." Miho was in shock for the sudden attack from the woman"Uh…Thank you?" She was becoming more freaked out when the boys, except Jayden, started to bow down to her like she is royalty. This made her feel awkward. Then the bell rang, Jayden immediately pull the now uncomfortable girl away from the room.

"Oh, well good bye Ms. Shire…Mr. Harper, I'll see you tomorrow." said Mrs. Mellary. Miho waved awkwardly at her and the others boys good bye.

It's now free period. Jayden patted the girl's head, smiled and gently pull her towards the cafeteria.

" Come on, I'll introduced you to some of my friends." As the tall boy guide the girl to the cafeteria, holding her hand and giving her a gentle smile, Miho's heart just skipped a beat, her blush grew redder and she felt butterflies in her stomach

* * *

><p>"<em>What is this feeling? ... I don't understand. Am I in love? "<em>Miho thought to herself.

Miho remembered some things about symptoms of being in love from all the romantic movies she watched and novels she read. She never had this feeling before not even a one moment in her life. She was at Crawford most of her life. She went out of school during long term holidays and stay on. For the first time she felt very comfortable with a boy she known just hours ago. Her heartbeat is getting faster every second she look at him or he looks at her with his charming smile. When she felt his hand in hers, she felt all happy and bubbly than she already is and that time moves so slowly

* * *

><p>Finally they were in front of a group of boys." Hey guys, I would like you to meet Ruby's Little Red, Miho Shire…. Miho meet Dalton Academy's rock stars, the Warblers." The Warblers smiled at the girl" Hello Little Red. Nice to meet you." they said in unison which Miho find incredibly cool and weird at the same time.<p>

In a blink of an eye, she was now sitting with the Warblers. She was so uncomfortable and felt so out of place. Sitting right next to Jayden didn't help either. She was blushing furiously. Then two familiar voices came from behind. "Hi there Miho! We've been looking for you for hours." Wes and David said in unison, true Warblers. "But you just saw her an hour ago. You know where she was. I was with her for Mrs. Mellary's class." Jayden said, smirking. Embarrassment was written all over the two standing boys behind the girl. It was so obvious that Wes was blushing and cleared his throat before saying anything. "Well I … we…we miss her… she's Ruby's muse and it is my- our du…duty to protect her …specially me, I'm Ruby's house boy." making him blush more and so does Miho. The rest of the boys including Jayden and David laughed." What? What so funny" David looked at him mischievously,"Nothing man, it's been a while since you stuttered. Not since that Aria girl from Carmel High School dumped you." Wes glared at him" First of all, I did not stutter. I was just unsure of my words. Second, she did not dump me. I dumped her." The Warblers rolled their eyes" Yeah, said the guy who sung emo and break-up songs for two weeks" Miho chuckled a bit. Wes brows furrowed" Well at least I don't have a relationship with an expiration date of only week maximum." David smirked" Well, I just haven't found my princess yet."

Then a tall red head girl, Ginny came towards them." If ya'll excuse me boys, I need to bring Ms. Miho, Little Red for her next class, French. I'm- oh hello there handsome. I'm Ginny " distracted by the boy beside her. "Why hello pretty lady, I'm David Sullivan" kissing her hand. Ginny giggled" Well, Little Red and I are going to be late. Come on Little Red. We have to go now." Miho politely said her goodbyes to all the Warblers and left with her.

"Has anyone seen Quillan? Where is he?" Wes asked. The rest of the Warblers just rolled their eyes. "Ask Jayden. He's is his best friend right?" Jayden answered" That's quite true but I'm not his bodyguard. I have no obligation to know where he is." Wes groaned in frustration." Well we have to find him now, practice will start soon. We have to practice for sectionals .We need him. We need our lead soon."

Quillan Merrick is the Warbler's new lead singer Blaine and Kurt transferred to McKinley. Unlike Blaine, he isn't a fan of punctuality and usually missing during practices but in a performance he is great. That's why the Warblers still let him be the lead.

* * *

><p>The girls arrived at their French class on time. Ginny and Miho decided to sit with each other. Miho noticed Cerise, the blonde French girl, was also in this class. Miho tried to give her a smile but Cerise instead frowned and looked away. She seemed to dislike Miho for some reason. Class gone smooth and easy especially that French for them is just a piece of cake. Cerise of course fluent in French, she is French. Ginny was good at French, the only problem is her accent. Miho is also fluent and even her accent was good not only that she was taught in school French since her first day of class but also her nanny, Calla, is French so she speaks to her in French most of the time and Calla sometimes sing her French lullabies during bed time. Calla was like a mother to her.<p>

"Très bien les enfants. Je vais vous voir dans la classe demain. Tout d'entre vous ont été merveilleux aujourd'hui. Au revoir" said , saying her goodbyes to her class, then all of the students went out of the room.

Ginny was the first to get out, seeing David waiting by the door. She gave him a flirty smile and left with him, not noticing the two boys, Wes and Jayden, was near them.

Miho was next to come out, saying hello to her seniors. Miho noticed that Jayden was distracted, looking at something or someone. Miho looked at what the boy was looking at. Then she found out that the person the blonde boy was looking at, it was the pretty French blonde girl smiling at him as she was about to walk away with some boys in green striped ties carrying her things. Miho felt something stinging in her chest. She just realized that she is "in love" with a boy a few hours ago and already got her hurt broken in just minutes. Still she managed to smile" She's pretty, isn't she?" Jayden nodded "Yeah she is. She's my ideal girl. She got it all. Beauty, smarts and talent. She's Adele Darly's daughter…"

"Yeah she is…." Miho faced saddened a bit as Jayden continued to talk about the pretty girl. "Yup! Not only that, she is you're glee club's " Ioras" lead singer right? You're school won was one of the finalist for Nationals ever since your glee club chose her as their lead. First All-Girl glee club finalist at Nationals in the history of Ohio since over sixty years. The Warblers offered her a position as our female lead but she decided go solo so she declined. What a bummer."

* * *

><p><em>"She's perfect… there's no way he'll like a girl like me…"<em>Miho thought to herself.

She felt another boy's hand unto hers, Wes's hand" Come on Miho. We'll take you to your last class for the day"

"We?" Miho asked. Wes blushed"Um…yeah… Jayden and I …and you… We have a class together, Advance Statistics. You must be very smart. You have advance classes…I mean you have classes that's for the higher years and it's your first day." Miho chuckled a bit and smiled at him "You're quite funny Wes, I'm not that smart. It's just happen that I like studying and grades are important to me. Besides most are still subjects for first years" Wes smirked" It's the same thing. You're quite funny too Miho."

Jayden, on the hand, was still star- strucked from the blonde girl he saw earlier. That made Miho feel worse, good thing Wes was with them to keep her company. She likes Wes. He's mature and serious sometimes but he was very sweet and funny.

* * *

><p>Everything went well when the class started. Miho even impressed and her senior classmates.<p>

"Well, Ms. Miho that is very impressive. It is more than what I expected from a Crawford girl. Crawford Country Day really is a prestigious school as critiques say. It is an honor to finally teach one from Crawford" said.

Miho blushed and smiled"Um …thank you Mr. Rodd". Finally all classes are over. Jayden and Wes went for Warbler practice so Miho was left alone to go back to her room. It made her sad but she understood.

* * *

><p>She was about to enter her room when she heard a piano playing coming from the music room.<p>

_"I thought that room was sound proof"_ Miho thought.

She walked closer to the room and saw that the door was slightly opened.

_"Oh that's why"_ Miho thought, relieved that the room soundproof system isn't really broken. She was planning to play music for bit later. She loves to play music, and it's the only thing she have to feel home.

She peeped through the door to see who was playing.

She saw a boy in green striped tie. He is obviously from the Emerald House. The boy has short black straight hair but has side bang that almost covered a side of his eye. He seems to be same age as her. She can see the boy has gray eyes and pale skin yet has rosy cheeks. In Miho's opinion, he looks like a fallen angel.

The music is as melancholic as his face. He looks like he is lost and broken. Miho felt sad for the boy.

As the piano continues to play, he started to sing.

* * *

><p>You look so beautiful today<p>

**Miho stared at the boy in awe**

When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away

**She thought that she had never heard such a beautiful voice**

So I try to find the words that I could say  
>I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away<br>And I can't lie  
>Every time I leave my heart turns gray<p>

**"He looks and sings like an angel" she thought**

And I wanna come back home to see your face tonight  
>Cause I just can't take it<p>

Another day without you with me  
>Is like a blade that cuts right through me<p>

**Miho didn't know why but she started to tear up**

But I can wait  
>I can wait forever<br>When you call my heart stops beating  
>When you're gone it won't stop bleeding<br>But I can wait  
>I can wait forever<p>

**Miho was so taken by the boy's voice and the message of the song**

You look so beautiful today  
>It's like every time I turn around I see your face<br>The thing I miss the most is waking up next to you  
>When I look into your eyes<br>Man, I wish that I could stay and I can't lie  
>Every time I leave my heart turns gray<br>And I wanna come back home to see your face tonight  
>And I<br>Cause I just can't take it

**_"He looks so sad and so much in pain, like he got his heart broken"_**** ,she thought.**

Another day without you with me  
>Is like a blade that cuts right through me<br>But I can wait  
>I can wait forever<br>When you call my heart stops beating  
>When you're gone it won't stop bleeding<br>But I can wait  
>I can wait forever<p>

I know it feels like forever  
>I guess that's just the price I gotta pay<br>But when I come back home to feel your touch  
>Makes it better<br>Until that day  
>There's nothing else that I can do<br>And I just can't take it  
>I just can't take it<p>

**Miho continued to listen to the song and still staring at the boy**

Another day without you with me  
>Is like a blade that cuts right through me<br>But I can wait  
>I can wait forever (I can wait forever)<br>When you call my heart stops beating  
>When you're gone it won't stop bleeding<br>But I can wait

**She was so amaze of the dark haired boy**

I can wait forever  
>I can wait forever<br>I can wait forever...

* * *

><p>Once the song was over, the boy smirked." Did you enjoy the show?" looking at the door. The boy knew she was there watching him all along. Miho's eyes gone wide in horror and face turned scarlet. The boy looked at her straight in eye. Miho felt so embarrassed of what she did." I…I… sorry… um …I'll go now." she ran as fast as she could towards her room. Unfortunately, she tripped on the floor. "Ow!"<p>

She saw the boy was now outside of the room and about to go towards her. She immediately got up and runs toward her room. Fortunately, this time she didn't have any accidents afterwards.

The boy was almost near the girl but she was already in her room. He wondered who that girl was. Then a familiar voice came" Quillan!" He turned around and saw Wes glaring at him." Where have you been Quillan? Practice started thirty minutes ago. We've been looking all over for you like crazy!" Quillan just rolled his eyes" Okay, I'm coming" he looked behind him the direction the girl went.

_"I've got to know her"_ he thought before going to practice with Wes.

* * *

><p>Miho just laid there, on her bed, thinking about the mysterious boy. She hugged Hikaru and said to him," Dalton is so different from Crawford . Isn't it Hikaru? It's a good thing you came here with me or else living here would be lonely." She suddenly felt sleepy and fell asleep.<p>

It was very dark now when someone sneaked in to the girl's room. He slowly came towards the sleeping girl, covering her mouth. Miho suddenly woke up and started to panic. The mysterious person tried to calm her and said," Calm down Miho." But it was too late. Miho begun to feel angry and adrenaline rushed through her body. No one who knew her dared to wake her up since they knew the consequences, bad consequences and tonight it will happen again. Miho saw red and bit the person's hand. "Aw!" the mystery person said and let go of Miho mouth. Miho got up and took her Kendo sword beside her bed and exclaimed" How dare you disturb my slumber!" Her voice turned lower, angrier and scarier" Get out off here! Yaaaaah!" Attacking the person with her Kendo sword. The stranger shouted in pain "Aw! Stop it! It's…Aw! ...It's me Miho…It's me Jayden!" Miho stopped, now in utter shock, unconsciously lets go of the sword and immediately turned on the lights. Miho felt awful of what she did once she saw the boy's physically pained look. "Oh God! I'm so sorry Jayden. I didn't me—"Jayden smiled." It's okay Miho. It's my fault anyway. Every one gets into their bad side and this is your bad side, a feisty one" Miho blushed." So why'd you wake me?" Jayden smiled" Well… tonight's your welcoming party as Ruby's Little Red." Miho raised an eyebrow" It's actually midnight so this is sort of morning. "Jayden laughed a bit."Yeah, well Ruby house's traditions sometimes do have tendencies of bad timing. Come on the party has started. You're the only one where waiting for." Jayden took the girl's hand and guided her where the party is. Miho felt her heart skip a beat and the butterflies in her stomach.

Once they arrived, Miho inaudibly shrieked a bit as she saw a big group of boys. Sure she was comfortable with David, Wes and Jayden but she still isn't used to the idea of being friends with boys.

Jayden called the attention of the rest of the boys." Everyone, our guess of honor is here." Everyone turned their attention to Miho, who felt very awkward because the boys are now staring at her, smiling and waving at her. It made her blush." Hello Little Red. Welcome to Ruby House." They said.

Miho smiled but still unable to look at them for she is still not used to boys." Thank you for this warm welcome you all have given me. I'm honored to meet you."

Jayden was still holding the petite girl's hand. Which didn't help Miho to calm down." Come on Miho. You have to meet the others. They'll be very glad to finally meet you." Miho nodded "Oh okay." He guided her to the crowd to the others. Suddenly two boys came up in front of her.

" Hello Little Red!" The two boys said in unison." Hello" Miho awkwardly said." I'm Nick!" said the tall, pale, black hair and dark colored eyes." And I'm Jeff!" said the other boy, tall with blonde hair and brown eyes. Jayden said " Miho, meet Agent 6, Nick Alden and 3, Jeff Boyd."

The two boys whined" Stop calling us that!" Jayden laughed" I'm just kidding guys. It's just ever since Blaine and Kurt transferred to McKinley and Quillan transferred here." The two boys pouted" Well, Quillan is unbeatable."

"His first audition and he already got the solo. That kid is awesome even though sometimes he's missing or late. He was late a while ago. He seems to be a bit distracted by something. I wonder why." Jeff said.

"Hey Little Red can you sing? It would be great if you could. You could join the Warblers" Nick asked.

Miho blushed" I don't think that a good idea. I'm not much of a singer."

Jayden looked at her in disbelief." Not much of a singer? You nailed the "In my own Little Corner" song at Home Economics Class in a capella . You were amazing and you tell that yourself that you are not much of a singer? Oh you're a singer alright. I'm surprised that weren't an Iora at Crawford. I mean ,you could be lead."

The two other boys smirked" Oh really? We would like to hear you sing Little Red"

Miho shocked by their reaction" I…um … I'm not really good at performing in front of people."

Jeff and Nick pouted in unison "Come on Little Red. It will be fun besides not much people here. We're good boys. You'll be fine."

Miho looked around to see that everyone was staring at her, awaiting for her answer. Feeling pressured, she nodded. The two boys immediately took the girl's hand that caught her off guard and with Jayden following them.

Before she knew it, she was sitting on a chair with a piano front of it. She stared at the grand piano in amazement. She loves playing piano ever since she was seven years old. Everyone was cheering for her to sing. Feeling the pressure, she granted their request.

She started to play the piano…

The entire Ruby House was impressed on her skills in piano.

Finally she started to sing

* * *

><p><em>Tripping out<br>Spinning around  
>I'm underground, I fell down<br>I fell down_

**Everyone was very much now paying attention to her. They were very surprised of her singing voice. They weren't expecting her to be this good. Even Jayden and some of her classmates from Home Economics were surprised. Her performance was much better than earlier.  
><em><br>_**

_I'm freaking out  
>So where am I now?<br>Upside down  
>And I can't stop it now<br>It can't stop me now_

**On the other hand, Miho didn't even remember that she is performing. She forgot that every one was watching her. She felt that she was the only person at the room. She loves music so much that sometimes she forgets the real world.  
><em><br>_**

_I, I'll get by  
>I, I'll survive<br>When the world's crashing down  
>When I fall and hit the ground<br>I will turn myself around  
>Don't you try to stop it?<br>I, I won't cry_

**All the boys stared at her in awe. Ruby boys that are also Warblers were in utter shock. They never expected someone so "tiny" could sound like a singing goddess._  
><em><br>__**

_I found myself in Wonderland  
>Get back on my feet again<br>Is this real?  
>Is this pretend?<br>I'll take a stand until the end  
><em>

**Wes, who just arrived with David, suddenly muttered" She's perfect". Jeff and Nick looked at one of their council member" Perfect for what?"**

**Wes looked at them including Jayden and David and answered" as our female lead of course. With her and Quillan as lead, we could qualify even until Nationals". **

**Jeff, Nick and David smiled." That would be a great idea."**

**Jayden smirked and muttered" Dalton's Little Red Warblette huh?" **

**Wes suddenly looked worried." The only problem is if she declined to be our lead."**

**The rest of the group looked worried as well." Yeah that would suck if she will"  
><strong>

_I, I'll get by  
>I, I'll survive<br>When the world's crashing down  
>When I'm falling hit the ground<br>I'll just turn myself around  
>Don't you try to stop me<br>I won't cry  
>I, I'll get by<br>I, I'll survive_

**Miho was full of energy. She didn't look like the fragile, shy girl everyone knew a while ago. She looked like a diva, a feisty, spunky diva. Everyone liked her performance. Everyone find her interesting because they never met a girl quite like her.**

**As the song is ending, Miho began to get conscious of her surroundings. She began to slow down. She felt embarrassed of what she was now doing. She started to panic but still managed to perform. Her face was now as red as scarlet.**

_When the world's crashing down  
>When I fall and hit the ground<br>I will turn myself around  
>Don't you try to stop me<br>I, I won't cry_

* * *

><p>Once the song was finished. Every one was still shocked. The room was filled with silence. For a moment, Miho felt so embarrassed that she wants to run away. She was about to apologize to every person in the room and run away when somewhere around the corner clapped. The clapping grew louder as every one in the room joined in and cheered for the young girl. It made Miho happy to think that people liked her performance though she never performed in front of anyone other than her brother and her best friends.<p>

Jeff and Nick assisted Miho as she left the stage. Wes already informed all of the Ruby boys how clumsy and fragile Miho was.

"See, I told you its nice" Jeff said as he assists the girl.

"Yeah, you should sing more often. You're voice was awesome" Nick added.

Once Miho was carefully assisted back to the party, still between the two boys acting as her body guards. A group of boys including Wes, David and Jayden. All of the boys were Warblers

"Sup guys. Need something?" asked the two boys in unison.

"We need to ask Ms. Shire about something." Wes said in a very formal manner.

"What is it?" Miho asked in curiosity.

Wes and the rest of the Warblers smiled." Well this is a small proposal from us, as Warblers"

Miho felt more curious about Wes was about say.

"We would like to make you our female lead for the Warblers…" Wes confidently said.

Miho was speechless. She felt panic in her mind. Her heartbeat begun to beat faster. Her breathing harder. She felt dizzy and her eyes all blurry.

The boys can sense that there was something wrong with the petite girl.

"Little Red are you all right?..." David asked but Miho can barely hear any thing. Before she knew it, she fell unconscious….

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

****Well that's about it for now. I'm having a writer's block right now so. Tell me what you think. I worked very hard with this story so please don't hate me. I hope you liked this story. lots of love **  
><strong>


End file.
